1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to power, data, and controlled temperature air distribution systems. In particular, it relates to a power, data cabling and controlled temperature air system in which a single cable is used to provide power, data, and controlled temperature air flow through the power wall receptacle. The data lines, controlled temperature air conduits, and power lines inside a building wall are made available at the output power sockets of the building wall, and wherein corresponding power cables used to provide power to appliances also have mating data connectors and cables and/or mating controlled temperature air conduits to allow a single cord attached to an output power socket in the building to also connect an appliance, such as a computer, to a data network and/or supply of controlled temperature air.
2. Background Art
With the proliferation of high-tech electronic equipment in both the home and business environments, particularly in regards to computers and peripherals, the quantity of lines and cables feeding this equipment inevitably leads to cable clutter. Various means of cable interconnection management by mechanical means have been devised. There are no known cable assemblies that combine both power, signal line and controlled temperature air into a multi-source outlet.
Conventional cabling systems have become so complex that it is also increased the level of skill required to connect system components together. It would be desirable to have a system with a high-level of connectivity which required a low-level of skill to connect.
While addressing the basic need of providing data paths for computers and other devices, the prior art has failed to provide a simple method of cabling which allows a single line to be run that provides not only power, but power lines combined with data and temperature controlled air lines which are combined into a single cable, which are easy to manufacture, easy to install, and have a minimum number of connections.